Vade Retro Wiki
Vade Retro is a RPG Maker stealth-oriented horror adventure game by John N. The game has no release date yet, but it is planned for Windows and Mac. This Wiki documents and organizes design decisions and does not represent the final result as the game is still being developed. Still, it is full of spoilers, so be warned. Synopsis It follows the quest of a medieval friar named Francis who's mourning the death of this best friend when his home taken by the forces of evil. While exploring this strange reality, he finds himself in the midst of a plot to give his and his friend's souls as offerings for a Dark God. Now, he must race against the time to stop the ritual from happening. He's not alone in this rescue. He's joined by Selene, a girl from a different era who hides a terrible past, Denis, a mysterious, headless figure with a weird sense of direction and Mikhail, a pious soldier from a frozen land, eager to come back home. Together, the four of them solve puzzles, avoid hazards and explore the dark landscape not from this world in search of an exit. Gameplay The player moves a host of characters through two-dimensional fields, interacting with and examining various objects. Obstacles come in the forms of blocked paths, which the player must somehow overcome and cross, using the characters's unique abilities while avoiding hazards. Instead of Health, there is a Spirit Meter that starts with a given number that can be lost by direct contact with an abomination, exposure to environmental hazards, or wrong/weak choices. When this meter is depleted, the character goes insane and it's game over. This meter also influences which end the player will get. Characters ATTENTION: Hover your mouse at the blurred text to reveal spoilers. Francis A friar from a humble order who becomes trapped in The Gaze while mourning for his friend who has recently passed away. He's a calm and faithful monk, having been raised in the monastery since being orphaned during the war. When evil strikes, Francis must find a way out of the weird, unnatural realm he's lost in, solving puzzles, dodging abominations and finding the truth to return to his home. His special ability is Prayer, which can dissolve corruption and reveal secrets while also neutralizing some dangers. Later in the game, Francis finds out that a hidden cultist killed his friend Ezekiel and used his eyes for a ritual, selling his and everyone's soul to the God of Eyes.Whenever his faith will be enough to surpass these dangers and save his friend's soul depends on the ending. Selene Selene is a quiet girl who is also trapped and later joins Francis in escaping The Gaze. She's silent and shy, and younger than Francis (presumably in her late teens) and wears a ragged cerimonial tunic. She's got a striking gash where her left eye ought to be, a reminder of why she's there. As the game progresses, Selene recovers her memories of what happened to her. At the end of the game, Selene finds out she was offered for the God of Eyes in a botched sacrifice that took her eye and left her stranded in The Gaze. She longs to find a place to start over, turning her death(?) into a chance for a new beginning. Her special ability is Tinkering, which she can use to unlock secret passages by interacting with the weird tech spread across The Gaze. Selene's survival depends on the ending. Denis Denis is a mysterious figure found by Francis and Selene, who joins them in their escape from The Gaze. He's a very odd fellow and having no head doesn't help it. Everything about him is a puzzle. He's very protective of Selene and speaks through his actions. He's unafraid to face any dangers and has a cunning sense of direction. It's revealed that Denis was a handsome and heroic sea captain before having his head cut in a mutiny during a storm. His body was thrown at sea and swallowed by one of God of Eyes' spawns. He longs to find his head and build a new ship to seek revenge. His special ability is not being affected by abominations and always knowing where to go. Mikhail Mikhail Brejnev is a soldier from a distant land taken by the snow. A nationalist fighter, he longs to return to his motherland after ending up in The Gaze. Having an unshakeable fighting spirit, he joins Francis in the quest to escape the hellscape while providing support with sabotage and morale. Brother Ezekiel Father Thomas The Thousand-Eyed God The God of Eyes, The Thousand-Eyed God or Sklrah is an Outer God, an amorphous cloud of eye-shaped orbs who gaze across the universe in search of lost or wandering souls to suck into its core, feed on their light and enlarge it's mass since times immemorial. The Gaze The Gaze is an extradimensional realm composed of fragments from different realities stitched together to form a weird, dangerous and chaotic place. It's manifested by the evil influence of The Thousand-Eyed God's gaze, which overlays the target location with it's structure. It's configuration changes everytime it is spawned, and serves as a gateway for the TEG to syphoon offerings into it. There's no known way to escape the Gaze once you're inside. The Cult Those who worship The TEG are called, collectively, Blackseers. Undergoing brutal rituals to blinding, they pray and medidate upon the dark cosmologies waiting for a chance to transcend into their God's realm, which they believe holds visions of beauty beyond their wildest dreams. Coming from many races across many dimensions, they roam both their base realities and The Gaze, performing rituals and doing other clerical work under the command of their masters. Locations * The Soul Sorter * The Open Vein Abominations = Bosses = = Major Abominations = = Abominations = Beholders